Nemesis
by noirgataki
Summary: While fighting a losing battle with a demon Buffy and Spike meet a mysterious girl who seems to know more then she lets on. S/OC


Disclaimer: I own the computer, my books and mangas, my clothes, shoes, my sports stuff. hummm I don't see buffy the vampire slayer in there or anything related to it. I guess I don't own it. I do however own Jamie.  
  
Airplane heading to London, England from San Jose, CA  
  
Hum I wonder what I should do once I get to London? Jamie pondered silently. Finally, I actually get to relax. You'd think during 10 decades of fighting off evil I would have time for vacation, but noooo I had to wait until now. As Jamie vanished in her thoughts, she failed to realize that slow she began to fade to another location. Before Jamie could snap herself back to reality to prevent the pull, she was gone from the plane. The passengers around Jamie did not notice nor realize that she was gone. It was almost as if Jamie never was on the plane at all.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Jamie wondered out loud.  
  
"What the heck are you DOING!?! LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!" A blonde, slim, looking girl cried as she fought a over grown demon 4 times her size. Jamie just stood there wondering where the hell she was.  
  
That's the chosen slayer. This isn't right. I'm not supposed to meet her for another year. Something is wrong. Jamie wondered silently.  
  
It after the blonde girl was thrown into a tombstone when a blonde man, with a black duster jumped out of no where and started his own assault on the demon. Though his efforts were almost in vain, it stalled enough time for the blonde girl to recover and attack again.  
  
A vampire defending the slayer? Jamie questioned amusingly. Damn it, once again the Powers that be are bored and is screwing with my life. At least this time it should be interesting.  
  
"What are you still here for? RUN!" The slayer once again directed her screams at Jamie while striking away at the foul demon.  
  
"Ok this is too pitiful." Jamie stated, "Might as well help them"  
  
With that last statement Jamie opened her palms and there appeared a bow and a bag of arrows. Slinging the bag over her shoulders, Jamie took out one single arrow. Aiming at her prey, she quietly and closely waited for the right moment when the shot was clear. Her time came when the demon savagely threw the couple straight through the tombstones. Jamie saw this and released the arrow right into the demon's chest, narrowly missing its heart by half an inch.  
  
"That's a warning shot, one more move towards those people and you die." Jamie threatened softly.  
  
The demon, though in great pain screamed, "This is of no concern of yours leave us be to our fight!"  
  
"It's my business when evil demons like you are hurting civilians, even if it is the slayer and a vampire." Jamie stated with a glare.  
  
" Who are you that gives you the right to interfere with the business of the night?" The demon sneered.  
  
"I am Nemesis. Not that it matters" Jamie spoke dangerously striving not to let go of the arrow to kill its mark.  
  
"That is (choke) a lie. You can't (choke) be the Huntress!" The demon cried in disbelief.  
  
"It's not a lie and yes I am," Jamie said calmly, "and now you're going to die."  
  
Before the demon could retort it fell to the ground.  
  
"Well, that was fun. I guess." Jamie turned around and looked at the unlikely couple. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Thanks for your help. Not to be rude and ungrateful, but who the hell are you and why are you here?" Buffy asked dusting off the dirt and grime she acquired during her fight.  
  
"I am who am I. My name does not matter." Jamie said quietly.  
  
"The demon called you the Huntress," Spike said disbelievingly.  
  
"I have many names, like I said before, my names do not matter. But I am in need of some assistance. Where am I?" Jamie inquired tranquilly.  
  
"You're lost? Damn, you picked the best place to lose yourself in. Your in Sunnydale or commonly known Hellmouth." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"I like you slayer. You take your assignment not as solemnly as the other slayers. You say I'm in hellmouth? This Rupert Giles is here, is he not?" Jamie said with amusement.  
  
"You know Giles? Is there anyone who bloody doesn't know the tweed man?" Spike said jokingly. "He's in the magick shop. We'll take you to him."  
  
"Thank you." Jamie whispered in deep thought.  
  
"I'm Buffy by the way, and this peroxide freak is Spike." Buffy introduced.  
  
"You can call me Jamie." ~  
  
"How do you know Giles?" Buffy asked after a long period of silence on the way to the magick shop.  
  
"I met him when I was in London some time ago. We were both in the same line of work, so we quickly befriended each other. The only thing was that I didn't agree with what the bloody bastards from the council. When the council found out of our friendship they threatened to expel Giles from his position. I couldn't let that happen, and coincidentally I was given a chose to go disable a group of vampires that had received a taste of black magick and wanted more. So I left." Jamie said softly.  
  
"Bloody hell that sucks. Don't mean to be rude pet, but if the bloody council bastards threatened Giles before, then won't they do it again now?" Spike said looking down to the girl. It can't be her. Damn, won't the Poofer be surprised when he comes tomorrow.  
  
Jamie stopped and stared up to Spike then to Buffy. Earlier she had no time to analyze her companions. Spike was at least ten inches taller than she was. He had platinum curly hair that was slicked back. He wore black pants with a black muscle shirt. Draping over that is a long black duster.  
  
Buffy on the other hand has honey blonde hair that goes down to a couple inches below her shoulders. She wore tan leather pants with a beige large turtleneck. Over this is has a thigh length over jacket.  
  
The night meets the sun. Jamie absent-mindedly concluded. Mentally shaking her head, Jamie said out loud, "Giles is the only one who would know what is going on. The council is too disorganized now to do anything to me now. Plus I can just beat the bastards out of their tidy little suits. If not, I'll leave before they realize that I am here."  
  
"I'll help you. I never liked the council either. Here we are," Buffy said in a cheerful tone entering the Magick Shop. "Giles! We got a surprise for you!"  
  
"Buffy what is .Jamie? Is it really you?" Giles stuttered stopping in his track.  
  
"Its been awhile hasn't it Rupert?"  
  
End  
  
Note: This isn't the best, but I'll work on it. I just had an idea and decided to try it out. If you all have suggestions please feel free to comment. 


End file.
